Xelloss: The Toddler Years and Beyond
by Kitty-Kitty Mew-mew
Summary: How did a young and innocent toddler turn into the trickster that we all know and love? A back story on Xelloss.Warning: Lots of fluff!


Disclaimer: Yay! I may have the first story where Xelloss is a toddler! Go me! Yep. Slayers doesn't belong to me. The plot does though.

Summary: The tales of Xelloss as a child. It's just a background story on how Xelloss went from an innocent young child monster to the manipulative priest we all know and love.

Warning: Lots of Xelloss and Zelas toddler fluff in the story!

Chapter 1

The Beastmaster Zelas sat in her chambers and sighed. She closed her eyes as the red wine ran down her throat while rubbing her temples. Xelloss gave her another headache. He always did. The young toddler tried to play with her make-up and ended up getting it everywhere.

---- Flashback -----

The young Mazoku was sitting in his room playing with his torture set. He was bored. His mother was 'taking care of buisiness', she told him. She was gone for over an hour. He missed her. "Maybe mama is in her room?" he thought to himself and left his quarters. Walking down the dark corridor, he soon arrived at his mother's room. He knocked on the door.

Silence.

Maybe mama was ignoring him?

Quickly he opened the door. "Mama!" he exclaimed. No one was there. He looked around the room. It had been a long time since he had been in here. The room was lavish and formal compared to his. The carpet he was walking on was velvet. Looking through the room, he noticed the armchair. Mama loved that armchair. The chair was very comfortable. It was made of oak wood and was shiny too!

Looking past the armchair, he noticed a matching oak dresser. On it was a vanity and many different items. Approaching the dresser, something caught his eye. It was a black circular tube with a cap that could be unscrewed. He wanted it. It looked like a nice new toy. And it was one of Mama's favorite colors. That had to count for something. He couldn't reach it.

'I could push over the armchair.' He told himself. Walking backwards, he was in front of the chair again. He went behind the front of it and started to push. Mama wouldn't mind. He'd just put it back before Mama came home. Now standing on the chair, he reached the black tube. He could reach it! It was now in his right hand.

Stepping off of the chair, he continued to investigate the tube. A new prized possession! 'What could Mama want with this thing?' he asked himself as he started to unscrew the top. When the top came off, he noticed the bristles and what looked like black ink of some kind.

'Do you write with it?' By mistake, he pressed the bristles to his left cheek. "Oops!" He dropped the tube and the bristle brush on the floor. Quickly picking it up, he looked around to see if there was any thing on the floor because of the tube. Thankfully, there wasn't. Touching his face, he realized that there was something on his cheek. He stood up on the Beastmaster's armchair again and looked into the vanity. There was black ink on his face!

'I get it! Mama uses this to put black marks on herself! I should do it too.' He told himself as he started brushing the black mascara all over his cheeks and face. He then decided to give it a try on his eyelashes. It seemed to make them longer! 'How could a liquid make eyelashes longer?' He kept on applying this wonder liquid onto his eyelashes. He wanted to put more on himself, but he realized that he used all of it. There wasn't anymore ink in the tube. While putting the top back on the tube, he looked on the dresser for more of it. Instead, he saw something else. It was red. Red like the floor. Red like blood.

A smile appeared on the child's features as he grabbed the red thing. He got off of the armchair again. The item he was holding looked like a crayon!

'What would Mama want with a crayon?' he asked himself and opened it. The inside was shaped like a crayon too! He put it up to his face and started to draw. It left a mark on his face! 'Mama has lots of interesting things!' he told himself as he continued to draw. It was all over his face and lips when he heard footsteps. Mama was coming.

'Oh no!' he quickly walked onto the armchair and placed the lipstick, now capped, onto her dresser and moved back the chair. While he was moving the chair, he noticed that she was waking into the room. He stopped moving the chair.

"Hi, Mama! Look at me! I've got stuff on my face like mommy!" he exclaimed along with a wide grin and closed eyes. He peeked his right magenta eye open. The Beastmaster was just staring at him. She sighed. It was obvious that she was angry. "Come on." She said softly with quite a bit of effort to try and restrain anger. The young child followed his mama into a bathroom. They were in there for almost an hour getting all of the stuff off of his face.

--- End flashback---

Zelas sighed. Sometimes her child was an idiot. He followed the experience with a large apology. She smiled fondly at the memory and noticed that she was out of wine. She decided that it would be best to check on Xelloss. Setting down the glass on a nearby table, she left her room. The halls around her were dark. The only source of light was torches along the walls. She continued walking with her destination in mind. She just wanted to check on him. After all, he was only a child. Taking a right turn at a fork, she continued to walk down the corridor.

She knew the path very well. After all, she walked it every night to check on him before she went to sleep. In a matter of moments, she arrived in front of his wooden door. She creaked it open gently to peek her head in.

The room was filled with innocence. Moonlight streamed from a window, illuminating the room. Different toys such as the 'Lord of Nightmares action figure' and 'My mini-torture set!' were scattered all along the floor. 'I'll have to make him pick these up tomorrow,' she told herself as she stepped into the light blue carpeted room. Her eyes were fixed on the bed next to the window. While walking, she avoided the different toy sets. She almost bumped into a dresser and easily missed it.

Zelas was now in front of the bed, looking at the sleeping toddler. He seemed to be in a peaceful sleep. A gentle breeze caused some of his dark purple hair to blow into his face. Noticing this, she lifted up her right hand and moved the pieces out of his eyes. As soon as she withdrew her hand, Xelloss in his sleep grabbed a large chunk of the Beastmaster's hair. 'Mama…..' he said softly. Slowly, his grip on it slackened. He drifted off into dreamland again.

She smiled softly. The memories of raising a child monster were supposed to be the greatest of your life. At times he was a large hassle, giving the Beastmaster a headache or angering her. At others he was wonderful, behaving himself and sleeping. With a heavy heart, she knew that these times would not last forever. When he was older, the child would start his training as a monster: obeying her orders and becoming her faithful ally—the true reason for his existence.

Quietly, she left the room and closed the door on the way out and walked to her chambers.

--

And with that, chapter one comes to an end. Please review!

In chapter two, Xelloss tries to make food for the Beastmaster.

--


End file.
